


My Dear Agent

by limbo11037



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Stobotnik, brain can. never tag properly., mgmNGKM THEY ARE GAY AND IN LOV DEAL WITH IT, uuuh tw for mention of drugs? they are prescription drugs dont worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23637352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limbo11037/pseuds/limbo11037
Summary: hi bot gets really tired and starts calling stone pet names without realising it ok gn
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik & Agent Stone, Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 28
Kudos: 135





	My Dear Agent

**Author's Note:**

> hi my brain is very soft take this and begone gsgsg  
> uhh tw for prescription drugs and drugging? just stay safe please people muah ily all

Stone walked into the lab with 2 lattes in his hands and made his presence known to all who may have been in it.

"Good morning doctor!"

Well now that was odd. For one the Robotnik was no where to be seen and he hadn't heard a grunt of affirmation anywhere in the lab too clarify that he was indeed alive.

"Doctor?"

He stepped further into the lab. The doctors monitors were still on so it wasnt as though Robotnik had went to bed. Did Robotnik ever go to bed? Stone had no idea. Maybe he was in the toilet? But surely he would've still heard Stone's good morning message and would've made it so that the agent knew where he was.

Stone looked the desk, The chair was still in its regular place at the desk so it wasn't like the doctor had been taken away from his desk. Perhaps he was still in bed and he just forgot to turn off the monitor... and apparently he'd forgotten to put away his headphones and sunglasses. He approached it and stood behind and to the right of the chair, lattes in hand.. only to hear a light snore coming from it

He let go of a breath that wasn't aware that he was holding and let his face relax, becoming soft as looked around the chair and saw object of his affec- .. the doctor.

Robotnik was slumped over the desk, his left arm further in front of him and his right being used as a rest for his scruffy chin. The man's hair was out of its usual gelled back position and was instead messy splayed all over. Stone was instantly enamored by Bot's sleeping form. The doctor usually had a permanent scowl on his face. Always looking annoyed by something or another. But now he was completely calm- soft even. Finally at peace.

Seemingly realising he was being watched, Robotniks's eyes flicked open and sleepily looked up at the agent.

"Mmm.. Stone? Is that you?" His voice was rough and laced with sleep, deeper than usual.

"Ah- Y-Yes sir. I brought you a latte."

Bot sat up and grabbed something on the desk that Stone had apparently missed.

He brought the object to his face and a minute later looked back at the agent, round glasses now prominent on his face. Bot reached over for the latte that was held out in front of him, taking it in his an ungloved hand.

"Thank you dear."

Stone was stunned. A thank you? From _Doctor Ivo Robotnik?_ And- god he nearly fainted-

_"Dear?"_

Robotnik's eyes widened momentarily and he nearly choked on his latte. Had he really said that? Good god he needed to wake up.

He looked away from the agent and acted like he hadent just called his- the agent such an endearment.

"I didn't know you wore glasses doctor." Said Stone, seemingly deciding that either Bot hadn't realized that he'd called him dear or he was just hearing things. He opted the latter was probably the case. The doctor took a break from his latte and looked ahead at the monitor in front of him.

"Ah- yes i do , looking at monitors all day is bound to affect the eyes of anybody, even me. I just wear contacts all day my dear agent. When you go to bed I change into my glasses." Bot decided that there was no point keeping it a secret from him, it wasn't all that interesting anyhow.

Stone was silent yet again.

'My dear agent? What was that about? He isnt _my_ agent nor should I be calling him dear, I don't care about anyone in this bastard world let alone _him_.' The doctor berated himself mentally. He returned to his latte.

"Ah well- I never knew was all... how much sleep do you usually get doctor? I've never seen you go to bed or even hint at having a bedroom."

At that he looked away again.

"Uh well, i usually get at max 3 hours? Maybe 4? But i haven't got any in the last-" he looked at the date displayed on the bottom right of his monitor, "52 hours."

The agent's jaw dropped as Robotnik closed his eyes and took another sip of the latte. " **52 hours?!** " Uh oh, this couldn't be good. A mad Stone wasn't something to be taken lightly.

Bot's eyes shot open and flicked towards a very concerned, very angry agent.

"Y-Yes..? I haven't got time for sleep Stone I'm-" he yawned, "I'm too busy for that nonsense agent."

"Sir, _please_ , you're falling asleep at the desk you need sleep!"

The doctor pouted and ignored him, gripping the latte with both hands and putting his feet up on the chair in a fetal position.

"Stone i've functioned on less sleep before this is nothing. There's no need to worry about it."

"Sorry but am going to worry doc, i know very well that all nighters are not good for your health, you need to go to bed."

"I hope that isn't a demand agen-" another yawn, "agent. I most definitely am not going to bed, we've got work to do." yet another yawn- what was wrong with him?

Stone smiled and took a sip of his own latte. "Well this is good timing then isn't it."

The doctor raised an eyebrow at the agent. "What do you mean by good ti- good timi-" another yawn? what was going o- _oh_.

It all clicked with that. He looked down at the traitorous latte in disbelief. He simply couldn't believe it. His own agent had drugged him and he didn't even see it coming.

"Don't think that i hadn't noticed how unusually tired you've been lately. Even the other agents have picked up on it." Bot blinked sleepily and tried to resist the affects of the latte to no avail. He could feel himself slipping into slumber already.

"God...damn you.. t...raitor."

Stone laughed and Bot could feel his body being lifted out of the chair, big arms wrapping around his lithe form and a warm chest acting as a pillow.

"I'm... going to kill you after this my dear..."

"I know love, i know."

**Author's Note:**

> ngk hgbsjsn no thoughts head emptey


End file.
